The present invention relates to a roller skate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a roller skate which has a simple structure to be assembled easily.
A conventional roller skate has a plurality of elements to be assembled. Since a sole plate is not protected, sand will not enter the sole plate to damage a blocking device.
An object of the present invention is to provide a roller skate which has a simple structure to be assembled easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a roller skate which has a hollow bottom casing to protect a sole plate so that sand will not enter the sole plate to damage a blocking device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a roller skate which can be used as a roller-skating device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a roller skate, which can be used as a walking device.
Accordingly, a roller skate comprises a sole plate, a hollow bottom casing receiving the sole plate, a first wheel, a second wheel, a first wheel support seat, a second wheel support seat, a first shaft, a second shaft, a coiled spring, a positioning tube, and a blocking device. The sole plate has a front oblong hole, a rear oblong hole, and a middle block separating the front oblong hole and the rear oblong hole. A round aperture, a threaded hole, and a circular aperture are formed on a periphery of the sole plate. A round hole and a through hole are formed on the middle block. The hollow bottom casing has a front slot, a rear slot, and a bore matching the threaded hole of the sole plate. The first wheel support seat has a first U-shaped frame, and a first insertion plate having a first bevel and a first circular hole. The second wheel support seat has a second U-shaped frame, and a second insertion plate having a second bevel and a second circular hole. The first wheel is supported by the first U-shaped frame of the first wheel support seat. The second wheel is supported by the second U-shaped frame of the second wheel support seat,. The first insertion plate is inserted in the through hole of the middle block. The second insertion plate is inserted in the through hole of the middle block. The front oblong hole of the sole plate receives the first U-shaped frame. The rear oblong hole of the sole plate receives the second U-shaped frame. The first shaft is inserted through the round aperture of the sole plate and the first circular hole of the first insertion plate. The second shaft is inserted through the circular aperture of the sole plate and the second circular hole of the second insertion plate. The positioning tune has an outer threaded end. The outer threaded end of the positioning tube engages with the threaded hole of the sole plate. The blocking device has a blocking post and an extended rod connected to the blocking post. The extended rod is inserted through the coiled spring, the positioning tube, and the bore of the hollow bottom casing. The blocking post is inserted through the round hole.